1,000 miles
by Lducka16
Summary: Rin and Len meet and they feel it was destiny for them to be together...But them they find out their actually twins and everything gets complicated. rinxlen lenxrin
1. Introductions to a new Vocaloid

**1,000 Miles- A Fanfiction Story**  
I sat there in the empty room. The walls were painted white and they had scuff marks around the corners that popped in wards. There was brown trim at the bottom of the walls that protected it from damage. The room had hard wood floors that were a dark brown color. From the looks of the room, it was very old.

I sat next to a wooden desk. The swivel chair was still pushed into its place and research papers were scattered across the surface of the desk. His computer still sat there, untouched for so many years. I didn't dare to touch the desk, or to disrupt its peacefulness.

I felt as if I were die, my body, my heart, was filled with this unknown emotion, sadness. I buried my head in my knees, thinking of the day I activated the Kokoro. It was getting too much for me to handle, I was told never to open up that document, but for some reason I did, and now I was suffering the consequences. But I wanted to know what he spent his dying breaths working on.

"Rin-chan!"

I turned my head to see Miku standing by the door. She was sixteen years old and had a beautiful singing voice. She had long aqua hair that was in pigtails, her hair reached past her knees. She also had aqua eyes and "01" stamped on her upper arm. Miku wore what she usually did. A gray shirt with thin sleeves and a collar. There was also a long blue tie with two black marks on it. She had arm warmer with aqua trim and they had buttons on the side. She also wore a black pleated skirt with blue trim and long black boots that stopped past her thighs.

Miku slammed the door behind her and locked it quickly. She hesitated for a minute and ran towards me. She stopped in front where I sat.

I looked up at her, our eyes met and I knew she was excited about something. I also knew that I couldn't leave her sight until I heard every detail of what was happening.

"Rin-chan! You'll never guess what just happened!" She kneeled in front of me with a grin on her face.

"Miku-San! Open this door right now! I want to tell Rin-chan!"

Someone was banging on the door that Miku had just locked. I got to my feet and walked over to the door, unlocking it. It immediacy swung open with a bang.

"Luka-senpai," I said quietly, I knew it was probably her, where ever there was a Miku, there was also a Luka.

Luka had aqua eyes and long, straight, pink hair that was almost as long as Miku's. She wore a funky outfit that was mostly brown with gold trim. It had a golden brooch on her top, and in the center of it was blue gem. Luka had "03" stamped on her arm in red, just like Miku.

"Did you hear that, Miku-San!? She called me senpai!" Luka smiled as she bragged to Miku,

"Rin-chan! Call me Onee-Chan please!" Miku whined.

I stared at her for a moment and then realized I had to say it or I'd never hear the end, "fine, onee-chan!"

"Oh my God! That was so adorable!" Miku wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"That's not fair! I want to hug Rin-chan!" Luka pulled me away from Miku and hugged me tightly.

"Um... Is there any reason you're actually here?" I asked, trying to get away from the hugs.

"Oh yeah," Miku said, "Master sent us to tell you something."

Apparently "Master" was a tall, Handsome man that was smart and funny. I also heard almost everyone here had a huge crush on him... And they at least confessed their love to him once. I did wonder if he was as charming and cute as he sounded.

"Rin-chan! Master found a new Vocaloid! And he's really cute!" Luka said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

Miku grabbed my other arm and I was literally dragged out of the room and down the hallway by both of them.

Luka and Miku stopped in front of a door and smiled at me, they turned the doorknob. Both Luka and Miku let go of my arm as the door opened. Then I felt someone push me into the room.

I stumbled to me feet as the door slammed behind me. I then heard the door lock, I was trapped in the room with someone. I banged on the door and tried to get out, not facing who in the room with me. I was too scared to see.

I slowly turned around with my eyes shut. When I opened them, I was facing a boy. My heart started to beat incredibly fast and I felt as if I couldn't move. My heart was racing, a mile per minute it seemed, and it was so loud I wondered if someone else could hear it. Even my hands were trembling, I was so nervous.

"What is this emotion?" I muttered.

I stood in front of this boy. He had short blonde hair that was tied back in high ponytail and he had sky blue eyes. He looked like he was the same height as me, perhaps a few centimeters taller at the most. He also wore a cute sailors outfit. It was a white shirt with a black sailors collar and yellow trim. There was also a yellow tie and he wore long black shorts. He wore leg and warm warmer that looked just like mine and we also wore the same shoes.

"Were a pair," he muttered.

I thought I was going to faint, he voice was so kind sounding and sweet. My face suddenly turned red.

It was true, we were a pair. I was also wearing a sailor's outfit and had sky blue eyes. I has short blonde hair that was flipped out with a side band. I had four white pins in my hair and a giant bow on top. I wore a white shirt that cut off so you could see my stomach and it had yellow trim. I also had a sailor's collar with trim, but instead of a tie, I had a yellow bow. I wore shorts that cut off in the middle of my thighs with a yellow and orange belt and lanyard. I wore the same exact style of leg and arm warmers as he did. There was no doubt about, we were a pair.

"E-excuse me, b-but," my words were trembling and I felt light headed, as if I was going to faint, "w-what is your n-name?"

"I'm Kagamine Len, it's a pleasure to meet you!" He bowed politely.

"Did you say Kagamine!?" I asked, I was shocked.

"Yes, why?" Len asked.

"Because I'm Kagamine Rin." We stared at each other for moment. It was beginning to get awkward so I tried to change subject, because we did have the same last name, "um, is it okay if I call you Len-kun?"

All the sudden Miku and Luka bursted through the door, "Oh my God! that was so cute!"

They ran over a hugged me tightly. Len stood there awkwardly as they hugged me. I felt strange, like I needed to something.

I shook off Miku and Luka and stared at Len. I walked up to him and I found myself wrapping my arms around him, giving Len a hug.

"it looked like you needed one," I whispered.


	2. Meomories can be both Good and Bad

Yeah...The first part sort of follows Kokoro but it moves on from that... I have no clue why I did that... Anyways, enjoy :3 and I still have a few more chapters (24 pages) to upload on this story and then I actually have to write more of it :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I awkwardly sat at one of the dining room tables. I sat between Miku and Luka. Sitting next to Luka was a guy named Gakupo. And sitting next to Miku was Gakupo's sister, Gumi. Across from us was Meiko, Haku, and Neru.

Everyone was laughing or gossiping, but I just sat there in the middle it all. Suddenly I heard the door to the dining hall open and the new Vocaloid, Len, walked in. He was being very hesitant and cautious as he made his way to a table. He sat at a table, alone.

I got up and walked towards his table, Miku and Luka's eyes followed me. I shuddered slightly, their icy stares told me not to leave.

As I reached Len's table, I saw a scared look in his eyes. His fingers were tapping on the table vigorously and his whole body shook.

I stood next to him for second and then sat down across from him. I could feel myself blushing as I looked at him, and my heart started to race.

"You know," I said with a friendly table, "you could sit at that table over there, it's the one where I sit at with the others."

"I-is 9-96n-neko over t-there!?" Len started to tremble.

"Um.. No, but I can go ask her to join-"

"No!" Len shouted to me. His voice echoed across the room and everyone paused to look at us.

I felt a rush of embarrassment as everyone stared at me. Even Len yelled at me, it felt bad. This emotion I was feeling, it was pain.

My eyes started to water up and my words were shaking, "I...I'm sorry."

He stared at me for a few seconds. I found my head swooping down and my eyes staring at the table. I got up to my feet and just walked out of the dining hall. I repeated muttered, "I'm sorry," as I walked out.

The door slammed behind me and my heart was still beating a mile per minute. All this energy rushed through my body, this energy called pain and anger.

I didn't like to be yelled at, it made me get emotional. And I hated that feeling. I hated being yelled at and having people mad at me. Even if they didn't know me, or even if they hated me, I couldn't stand the feeling of messing up or doing something wrong.

I walked back to the room I was before. The room with the white walls and the desk, the study. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then walked past the desk and slide down beside it, on my knees.

My eyes closed and I was thinking of him again. The person who the study belonged to, the person who created me. He was a king man with a warm, caring smile. He always wore a white lab coat and his short hair tied back in a ponytail whenever he was doing a lab. I couldn't remember his name though, and it drove me crazy. I would sit for hours, thinking about it, but I could never recall it from my memory.

These memories always made me smile, which is why I wanted to keep them in my new heart, and in my mind. I missed him greatly, he was the only reason I existed in the first place. But he fell ill and soon later, I found him dead. It was a tragic day for all mankind, the world will never be the same without him. I loved this man, he was like a father to me.

All the sudden I heard a knock on the door. They then tried to budge in, but the door was locked.

"Rin! Open this door!"

From the sound of it, I knew it was Neru. Akita Neru is seventeen years old and never puts away her cell phone. Her outfit is pretty much the same as Miku's, but the trimming and everything was a golden color. She had golden eyes and the same colored hair. Her hair reached down past her knees and was in a side ponytail on her left. She had "DEN2" stamped on her arm.

"Go away Neru-San!" I yelled through the door.

"No! Don't make me text Miku or Luka!"

I quickly got up and unlocked the door. Neru was texting for a few seconds and then slide her phone into her holder on her left leg.

"Rin, I'm supposed to tell you to go to sleep- oh! And you have a new roommate." Neru smiled.

"Roommate? I have to share my room with someone!?" I didn't want to share it...

"yeah, everyone does. You know, Haku and me, Yukari and Ia, Miku and Luka, Gakupo and Master, and all those people. Usually it's two people of the same gender per room, but you're lucky! You got a guy!" Neru winked, her phone buzzed and she took it out again and began texting.

"There's gonna be a g-guy in my room!?" I was officially scared.

"He was paired with Oliver, 'cause they're both shotas and everything... But 96neko found out where he was staying..." Neru said.

"But why am I stuck with him!?" I whined a little bit.

"Because all the other rooms are taken."

I moaned, and I WAS NOT looking forward to this. I thought of all the possibilities of who it could be... there was a good chance I would be stuck with one of those creepy, pervy guys and I really didn't want that to happen.

Neru grabbed my arm and began to pull where the dorm rooms were. I stared up at her as we made our ways through the crowd. All the Vocaloids and Utauloids were getting ready for bed.

"Rin-chan!" Miku yelled across the hallway as she ran towards us. Miku was wearing blue pajamas and had fuzzy slippers on her feet, "I heard about the new Roommate, I want ALL the details!"

Miku then ran off, back into the crowd. I continued to follow Neru, who was texting. We reached one the last dorms down the hall, the number on it read "02/02". I realized it was the number that was on my arm, 02. Which meant they hadn't filled out the other other number, or I person I was sharing the room with was also 02.

"Well, this is it." Neru said, "if you need anything, I'm in DEN2/DTM."

Neru walked off, leaving me in front of the door. My hands began to tremble as I placed them on the knob. I was terrified of what was on the inside. I then swallowed up me fears and took in a deep breathe. I slowly turned the knob and swung open the door.

"Holy crap." I said staring at the guy in front of me.

There, in the middle of the floor was Len. He stood there awkwardly, petrified. He then started shaking, I was also a bit scared what was going on.

The room was split in half, one half was mine and the other side was Len's. Len's walls were painted yellow and he had banana plushies on his bed and on his dresser. My side still had white walls, it was not decorated or anything like that.

"Well this is awkward," I said while closing the door.

I walked past Len and to my side of the room. He backed up slowly. His eyes following me. I sat down on my bed and stared at him.

"um.. Hey Rin-chan... This is a bit strange, isn't it?" Len awkwardly smiled.

"It's very strange." I said.

He stared at me, "Um... This is a strange question but what's a _shota_?"

I stared at him for a moment, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was joking. My eyes just widened and I tried to refrain from laughing.

"Everyone keeps me I'm a shota." Len frowned.

I bursted out laughing, unable to keep it in, "People actually think you're a shota!?"

The lights were out in the room, and I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of everything that just happened. It was so strange, now that this new Vocaloid got here.

There was something in Len that reminded me of my creator. Maybe it was Lens smile, or his hair, just something about him reminded me. That sense of familiarness in Len made me sad, it made me miss him even more than I did now.

I was then thinking of him, my creator, all the memories I had of him flowed through my head. But instead of making me happy like they normally did, they made me sad, I was sad he was gone. All the pain that his death caused me was finally reacting with me.

Before I knew it, I was crying. Tears streamed down my face and I breathed in heavily, making a strange noise. I was pretty much gasping for air. I was sad, I was sad he was gone and never coming back, just that though made my heart hurt.

I put my hand hand over my heart and closed my eyes, letting tears run freely down my face.

"Rin! Are you okay!?" Len yelled.

Len's hands were on my shoulders, shaking me to consciousness. I opened my eyes and him in front of me. He looked terrified, and his face was all read, I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he was really worried.

Tears still streamed down my face, and sadness still filled my heart. "What? No 'chan' this time?"

Len stared at me for a moment, he was obviously shaken up and he looked a bit scared. Len then wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug, "it looks like you need one."

I hugged him back as tears streamed down my face and began to drip from my chin. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around him. My chin rested on his shoulder my heart was hurting a little bit less than it was before. I never wanted to let go, the hug was comforting and brought me that happiness that my creator once did.


	3. Okay, Green is the Enemy!

^.^ yeah... this chapters a bit strange. I needed something to trigger Rin and Len's version of Okay, Green is the Enemy! so I made them mad a Miku... for a... strange reason... Yeah, for some reason I decided to have part of this follow World is Mine (Len ver.) and he asks if Rin remembers the first song they sang. So that's why its all... weird n stuff

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I woke the next morning. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. My head was leaning on Len's shoulder and his head was leaning against my head. My eyes were slowly opening when the door swung open.

Miku and Luka stood at the door. Their faces were shocked to see us like that.

"Miku-san! Take picture! Quick!" Luka yelled across to her.

Miku took out her phone and took a picture of Len and me leaning up against each other.

"HUH? What!? Did you just take a picture!?" I almost yelled but refrained from doing so, I didn't want to wake up Len, who was still sleeping on my head.

"Oh my God! You two are so cute together! I need to send this to everyone!" Miku started to hit buttons on her phone.

"Huh? Did someone take a picture?" Len mumbled, he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes! Miku-san did!" I got up to my feet and pointed at her.

Len then got up to his feet and walked towards her. He tried to grab the phone but Miku moved it out of his reach, just in time. They played this game for a while; Len would almost get it but Miku would move it out of the way at the last second.

"Miku-San! Please don't send that! Please delete it!" I didn't want a picture like that out in the world. I didn't want for people to make fun of me or get thoughts from it.

My eyes started to water up, I rubbed them. The tears wouldn't stop, they started to drip down my face as I begged Miku not to send the photo.

"Oops! Too late! I already hit send!" Miku smiled, "now get ready for the day! I got direct orders from the Master to get you guys up!"

Miku and Luka then ran out in the hall way and slammed the door behind them. I could hear them giggling from the down the hall, even though the door was shut.

"Hey. Um... Look, Rin-chan, I'm really sorry about what just happened. I didn't think that that would happen. I... I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!" Len bowed his head with his eyes shut tightly. His face was bright red from embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, Len-kun." I said, wiping away any remaining tears, "so don't worry so much about it."

I managed a forced smile. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled back. I hoped that I could face the world and that Miku really didn't send that to everyone.

I walked along the hallways with my head in the shadows. I didn't want to be seen, I wanted to disappear from this planet. I didn't want to face the others who probably were thinking untold thoughts and were probably talking behind our backs.

I slowly made my way to the dining hall, where lunch was being held.

"Oh, Rin-chan, you're here."

I turned to see Len standing behind me. I could tell he didn't want to be seen either. Len was also in the shadows, trying not be seen, it looked like were stuck in this together.

"Have the comments gotten to you yet? All the comments about that photo?" Len asked.

I nodded my head. Len frowned and then stared at me, "how about we face them together? Do you want to sit together?"

I knew I should sit by Miku and Luka, that way no one actually thinks anything is going on between Len and me. But in a sense I wanted to sit by Len, for some reason I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

Len smiled and we then opened the door to the dining hall, together. We quietly slid inside without anyone noticing us. We had a sign of relief and then the door closed, making a big "BANG!"

Everyone turned to face us and I suddenly felt terrified that someone would say something to upset me. A few people got up out of their seats. They walked towards us slowly, forming a small crowd.

Oliver winked at Len, "Len-kun, you truly are a shota! I never thought you would get someone this fast!"

Len turned towards me, mouthing "shota?"

Gakupo placed his arm around Len shoulders, "Len-kun, I feel it's time, Kaito-kun and I gave you some tips on getting a girlfriend."

"Who's Kaito-kun!?" Len and I both asked at the same time.

"See? This is why you need tips!" Gakupo said.

"Len! Please don't tell me she's your girl friend! I wants you all to myself!" a girl said.

She wore a red sweatshirt and black shorts. She had really short blonde hair and blood red eyes. Her voice deep and almost sounded like a boy's.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm 96neko! Len's soulmate!" 96neko put her hands and her hips and smiled.

"Move it, stalker!" Neru pushed 96neko out of her way, she then grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, "What on Earth happened?"

"Um... Miku took a picture..." I said, trembling.

"Yeah, I got that, but how did you get into that pose in the first place!?" She asked.

"I...I don't know!" I felt like I was about to cry, so many people were gossiping and spreading rumors about me.

I pushed through the crowd of people and took a seat at a table, alone. The people surrounding us were slowly going away and walking back to their seats. Once the crowd completely died down. Len took a seat across from me, he looked exhausted.

"Wow... That was... Interesting..." Len said as ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his ponytail.

I started to blush as I watched him fix his hair, "yeah... It was really strange."

All the sudden my phone rang, letting me know it was a text. I opened it up, and there was the picture of Len and me leaning against each other. It was actually really cute, I even smiled when I saw it. I couldn't delete it, I just couldn't. To be honest, I wanted to keep the photo forever, it made me smile and brought a warm feeling into my heart.

I then made the photo my wallpaper on my phone and also set it as Len's contact profile picture. I didn't have his actual phone number in there, but I did fill out the other stuff like his name and... Well, just his name. I really wanted to ask him for his number, but I just couldn't.

"Well, I'm going to go get some bananas and something else to eat, do you want to come with?" Len asked, he got out of his chair and began to walk towards the counter where they served food.

I got out of my seat and followed him. I walked directly behind him, instead of next to him, my head was facing towards the ground and I watched my feet move.

Len stopped and grabbed a tray and a plate, I grabbed a tray and a plate as well and moved down the line, standing next to him. As we got further down the line and grabbed more food, I felt uneasy, there was an emotion running through me and I didn't know what it was.

Len stopped moving at the fruit section, he grabbed a few bananas and smiled. It seemed obvious that bananas were his favorite food. I then grabbed all the oranges they had there and stuck them on my plate.

Len turned behind me, staring at me, "it looks like you really love oranges, huh?"

I nodded my head as I checked out my food. We all food cards that we used to check out the food. You could only spend $200 a month, it seems like a lot, but some people go through that in less than a week.

I handed my card the cashier at the station and he swiped it in. I looked at him for a moment.

"Wait, Piko-kun?" I said, staring at his face.

"Yeah, I sorta ate all the onions without paying and now I'm stuck here as a punishment." he said.

Piko had white hair that was sorta shaggy. He also had a cute calic on the top of his head. He usually wore this fancy outfit with a USB cord sticking out of it, but this time he wore a red apron with a white tee shirt and black pants.

Piko handed the card back to me and I said thank you. I then gathered my tray and walked slowly back at the table. I walked slowly because I was secretly hoping Len would catch up to me. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to leave without the other person, but for some reason I needed to wait for Len. For some reason I wanted to be next to him at all times.

I sat down at the table, staring at my plate filled with oranges. They were making my mouth water, they looked so delicious and juicy. But instead of eating like wanted to, I decided to wait for Len for to eat too.

Len sat down across from me and placed his plate in front of him. He only had bananas on it. He then began to peel one and he plopped the whole banana in his mouth.

I started to peel some oranges. My heart was racing as I stared down in front of me. My fingers were trembling as I peeled the oranges. For some reason I felt like I couldn't mess up, that everything I did had to be absolutely perfect.

Miku walked over to our table and stood in front of us for a moment, "Oh my God! You guys are so popular now! No need to thank me!"

We both glared at Miku for a few moments. She just cheerfully smiled like nothing was wrong. Miku obviously didn't take the hint that we were mad at her for making us look like a couple.

Soon after Miku finally left, everyone started to leave the dining hall. My phone then began to buzz. I took it out and stared at it. An alarm began to go off, warning me I was about to be late.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" I got up and dashed out the door, pushing people out of my way.

I raced down the hall. I was supposed to be Meiko and someone named Kaito for singing tips. Meiko told me that if I didn't do this, I'd have to find a job in the outside world and it would be hard for me to pay the rent on the room I was staying in.

I pushed open the door to the room and saw them both staring at me, constantly looking at the clock.

"You're late." the man said, he was standing next to Meiko.

The man had dark blue hair that looked very fluffy and matching blue eyes. He had a long scarf that must of been at least twenty feet long wrapped around his neck. He also wore a white trench coat with blue and yellow trim and patterns on it. He wore brown pants and black shoes. In his hand was an ice cream cone, it was filled with three scoops of different favors.

"I...I'm sorry for being late. May I ask you you are?" I bowed my head and then looked directly at the man standing next to Meiko.

"I'm Shion Kaito," he smiled.

"Kaito-kun," I repeated, I found myself blushing.

"Yes, but you must call me Master, only certain people can call my by my actual name." He stared at me.

I began to wonder why that was. Gakupo could call him Kaito and Meiko probably could too.

Meiko was sixteen years old and had short brown hair. She also had brown eyes. She wore a cut off top, so her stomach was showing. The top and the skirt were both red with black trim. And she had a giant white belt around her waist. She wore brown boots that looked like UGGS and red fingerless gloves.

"Um... Are we going to begin now?" I asked, still staring at Kaito.

Kaito licked his ice cream as Meiko talked, "we are actually waiting for one more person."

"Huh? I thought it was just me!" I said.

The next moment, the door swung open and Len walked inside. He froze once he saw me. Len then shook his head and took a few more steps in the room.

"Um...I don't think I'm in the right place... I'm looking for Meiko-san and... Master..." He said.

"Yeah, that's here." Kaito said, licking his ice cream slowly.

Len paused for a moment, taking it all in, he then looked at me. We stared at each other for a moment. My began to beat incredibly fast and my hands began to shake. I wondering if anyone could hear my heartbeat, it was _that_ loud.

"Rin are you, okay? You seem to be nervous." Kaito stared at me for a moment.

I was surprised he didn't say "chan" after my name. I was used to hearing it said like that. That meant he wasn't very formal, or he thought that he had a lot of power and he could call me whatever he wanted.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to slow down my heart beat.

"Okay, well anyways, we should get started," Meiko said, looking at Kaito.

Kaito nodded his head and then continued to eat his ice cream. He directed us to some desks and Len and I sat down next to each other. We looked at each other and my heart started to race again.

Meiko handed us some pencils and this fancy paper. The paper was to write music on. I wrote "Kagamine Rin" on the top right of the page and put the date underneath it.

"Okay, you guys have been picked to write a song to sing at the next concert." Kaito said, finishing off his ice cream cone.

Len and I looked at each other, I spoke for both of us, "were writing a song together!?"

"Yeah, you guys need'a write a song together. We thought your voices would sound... Cute together." Kaito stared at Len.

"You guys need you finish this by next week, got it? And then the concerts a few months from now," Meiko said.

Kaito walked up to Len and whispered in his ear, "no need to thank me, I know you wanted to spend some alone time with Rin, so here you go."

Len's face turned bright red and he buried it in his knees, not looking up. Meiko and Kaito then walked out the door, they began to talk and Meiko laughed.

"Wow... He's a bit strange." I said as the door closed, leaving me alone with Len.

"Uh-huh," Len nodded his head that was still buried in his knees.

"Okay, well, we should start writing this. It is supposed to be done by next week." I said. I drew out the basic 4/4 and other musical signs.

Len lifted his head and began to start writing the music with me. We thought of each note based on the feelings we had, based on what just happened to us with that picture. We thought of how Miku took it and sent it to everyone. Based on those feelings, we came up with the perfect name for our song. We then labeled the name, "Okay, Green is the Enemy".

I began to sing my notes as Len sung his, and for once, I found myself smiling. It reminded of when I would sing with my creator, it always made me smile.


End file.
